<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Or Does The Feeling Haunt You? by BloomingSkyes264</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687794">Or Does The Feeling Haunt You?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingSkyes264/pseuds/BloomingSkyes264'>BloomingSkyes264</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I Can't See You and Me and Her Without Each Other [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Milo Murphy's Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Melissa Chase, Fluff, Love Confessions, Milo is very nervous and insecure boy, Multi, Multisexual Milo Murphy, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Quadsexual Zack Underwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:06:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingSkyes264/pseuds/BloomingSkyes264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Milo can't fall asleep due to his train of thoughts that don't seem to end.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Melissa Chase/Milo Murphy/Zack Underwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I Can't See You and Me and Her Without Each Other [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Or Does The Feeling Haunt You?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Milo's eyes were glued to the ceiling.</p><p>It had been like this for what felt like hours. He couldn't get as much sleep as he usually did. His mind wouldn't allow it, and sometimes it drove him crazy. Of course, he did wake up feeling well rested for the most part, but that wasn't the point.</p><p>He groaned, shutting his eyes closed. Milo grabbed his pillow and threw it somewhere without a second thought. It hit the wall and a few things fell down with it even though the pillow didn't touch those things. Typical Murphy's Law taking effect as anyone would guess. He tossed his body, facing the wall next to him. Milo didn't feel like getting up to fetch the pillow at the moment. He was too stuck by his own thoughts for anything else.</p><p>For a while now he liked his two best friends, Melissa and Zack. He didn't know how or why he fell for them both at the same time. Hell, he didn't know it was possible to like more than one person that way at once. It was messing him up badly. Milo didn't know how they would react. He didn't know what to <em>do</em> even. He didn't want to choose, they were both equally important to the brunette. Usually he was prepared for anything and everything, no matter what it could be, even if it seemed silly to someone new to a thing like that at first.</p><p>This, however, wasn't something a person could plan for.</p><p>There was the fact he could just tell them how he felt. Albeit, that was pushed to the side almost as soon as it was thought of. Questions lingered in his head on how that would work. Scratch that, actually, his head was filled with questions that he had little answers for. Milo would ask his parents or Sara for help, but he didn't have a clue on how to bring it up. What, should he say '<em>oh hey Mom, I have a crush on Melissa and Zack and I don't know what to do</em>', or possibly '<em>hey Sara, if someone liked two people at the same time and they're both equally loved what should they do</em>'? He shook his head as he turned to the other side. Both thoughts sounded ridiculous and a little out there. Then again he could go for it, what was- Actually no, don't think those words. Even in thoughts they were bad.</p><p>It felt like the same thing every night along with some doubts in his mind. Milo wondered if they would want to <em>date</em> someone as hazardous as him. Sure, they all made it out okay after all this time, around seven years for Melissa and possibly a year for Zack. That didn't mean they would want a relationship with him though. He didn't know if he was <em>enough</em> for them when it came to being more than just friends. At times he thought maybe they should stay away from him in case they seriously got hurt and he couldn't do anything about it.</p><p>However, that was pushed aside elsewhere in his mind. He knew what he thought wasn't true, if he's good enough to be their friend then he was good enough for them to be with even if they rejected. It was just something he couldn't help avoid thinking sometimes. If no one could help him keep himself down to Earth and positive, for one reason or another, then he had to do it himself somehow. Best case scenario, they wouldn't think it's weird and help him out on what to do. He had to be positive and optimistic like he always was.</p><p>It bugged Milo too much at night, though.</p><p>The boy sat up. He decided to stop pondering and doing nothing and do something. He was Milo Danger Murphy, he could overcome any obstacle and eventuality that would come his way. This should be easy for him. He got off the bed, grabbed his pillow, climbed back up, and placed the pillow where his head would be. It was time he told them how he felt.</p><p>Then it hit him as he fell backwards. He had no clue when or how to tell them. Milo grabbed the pillow from under his head and put it on his face. He started groaning loudly.</p><p>"Damn it damn it damn <em>it</em>!" He yelled out into the pillow.</p><p>Milo brought the pillow down from his face. No, no more of that. He was going to tell them as soon as he possibly could. Even if he didn't know what to do, he'll just go with it. That didn't stop him nor his family before, why would it stop him now? Plus considering it wasn't a school day tomorrow, he could call them right over and talk with them then. It was settled then.</p><p>He put the pillow back, put his head on it, then closed his eyes.</p><hr/><p>Milo jumped straight out of bed.</p><p>He threw his clothes for the day on, though the dresser had to make a sacrifice. Afterwards he called Melissa and Zack. He waited for them to pick up their phones. Zack was the first to pick up; Melissa followed picking up a few seconds later.</p><p>"Hey Milo," Melissa said.</p><p>"What's up?" Zack added in.</p><p>Milo scratched the back of his neck. "Are you guys able to come over? I want to talk to you about something."</p><p>"About what exactly?" Zack asked.</p><p>"You'll know when you guys are here." Milo answered. "Don't worry, it's nothing bad! I just… Think it's too important to talk about on the phone."</p><p>"Alright I'll get going in a minute." She immediately replied.</p><p>"Same here." Zack said.</p><p>Milo hung up then smacked his forehead. He felt pretty sure that he worried them, considering he didn't sound as positive as usual. Since he had to wait for them to come, he decided to leave his room for breakfast. He grabbed the doorknob, but as he turned it, it broke off. Unsurprising, though it wasn't too much of a problem really. It shouldn't take him too long. Unless Murphy's Law decided to say otherwise, of course.</p><p>After a bit he went downstairs into the kitchen, got a bowl of cereal, then ate it. It was just him inside the house from what it seemed like. Sara was probably out at the comic shop like she usually was. His parents, no clue where they were. As he got up to put the bowl and spoon in the sink, Diogee rubbed his body up to the boy's bare leg. Milo bent down and pet his head.</p><p>"Yeah I'll get you food, Diogee." He smiled.</p><p>He stopped bending and went over to the sink. Milo placed them into the empty sink then grabbed the dog food. He poured it into his food bowl. That caused Diogee to come running right away and he started eating. Milo put the dog food away then headed for the stairs. Just as his foot touched the first statue step, he heard a knock on the door. He harshly gulped. If it was them, then that meant it was time. He took a deep breath before turning around. Milo grabbed the door handle then opened the door. As he thought, Melissa and Zack were on the other side. Zack was holding the other side's handle, which explained why they needed to knock. Milo let them in before heading back up the stairs.</p><p>He felt his body temperature rise, though he didn't know if it was actually that or if he was sweaty from the nervousness. When he got to his door, he reached out and noticed his hands were slightly shaking. They hadn't been like that in awhile. God, he was really nervous then if his hands were shaking like that. He knew he didn't have to be, but man if his mind didn't run as fast as it was there.</p><p>He pushed the door open, but instead of it opening properly the door broke off from the metal parts on the frame before falling down to the floor. Eh, that could get fixed later. He sat down on the floor. The others followed by doing the same.</p><p>"So what's so important that-"</p><p>"I like the both of you!" Milo quickly let out, interrupting Zack in the process. He put his hands together. "I mean of course I like you two, but I mean more than friends kind of like."</p><p>Melissa and Zack looked at each other then back at Milo. The brunette then looked to his side. His fingers intertwined with one another. His heart raced faster than when he was on his misadventures from Murphy's Law. He felt Zack hold his hand while Melissa put her hand on his face and her other hand on his. Milo looked up at them both.</p><p>"Actually, Milo," she looked away. "We feel the same way. At first we didn't know what to do."</p><p>Zack nodded. "We talked about it and decided to talk with you as well."</p><p>"Besides, why choose when we can all date each other?"</p><p>"Wait, you can do that?" Milo raised his eyebrow. "Huh, I guess that solves it. Do you guys-"</p><p>"Of course, Milo, there's no one else that we want." Melissa interrupted.</p><p>"Wait how did you know what Milo was going to say?"</p><p>Melissa raised Milo's hand. "His hands hardly ever shake like this. When they do it's usually because he's extremely nervous about something."</p><p>"That's true actually." Milo confirmed as he shrugged.</p><p>"You, actually feeling <em>nervous</em>?"</p><p>"I'm not exactly a ball of sunshine, you know." Milo answered.</p><p>"But you're <em>our</em> ball of sunshine."</p><p>Melissa pulled them all in for a hug. Milo wrapped his arms around her, causing everyone to fall to the floor. He grabbed Zack's hand and held it. His hands were no longer shaking. He felt at peace being with his best friends—no, his <em>partners</em>, like this.</p><p>He didn't want to move away from them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know if I was somehow not looking the ship up correctly or if it just has little content where it's underrated, but if it's the latter then I'm actually a little sad because I thought this would be more popular then this XD But here's my piece for the ship also I need season 3 okay bye-</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>